


Tears of dawn at the sunset

by Curly



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, The dragons and almost everybody at that battlefield are mentioned, War kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: The beast is a human as weak as any other men when it comes to his princess. Her body hugging his was everything he needed to lose himself.





	Tears of dawn at the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so you have to deal with my mistakes like I do everyday.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic for this fandom please be gentle real life is already rude enough
> 
>  
> 
> [Special thanks to cosme/ren for introducing me to this amazing serie!<3]

Inert bodies fell and fell in rivers of blood before the edge of his weapon.

Red tinted the air along with dust generated by the few remaining alive horses galloping on the battlefield, running aimlessly while their riders were beheaded one by one by the greatest Thunder Beast.

The cold blood running through his veins was really similar to that of a beast, to that of a dark dragon as he used to call himself as a joke just to tease Kija, and his dazed ears reminded him that in those moments he shouldn’t be smiling because a false step could be enough to make him lose his life.

Hak _could_ not afford to lose his life. Hak did not _have_ that privilege. He _should_ not lose his life. Not when he had _confided_ it to the princess. Not when Jae-ha, Zeno, Yoon and Yona were far away in the hands of the enemy. Enemy he didn’t stop destroying in his way at those times. Not when he _himself_ had _ordered_ Kija and Shin-ah to stay out of the battlefield so nothing bad would happen to them. Not when Soo-Won was _still_ sitting on the throne despite having deeply hurt the feelings of the princess. Not when he had yet to fulfill his promise to King Il to take care of Yona. Not when his arms and every pore of his skin _desired_ to have the princess in his arms.

A soldier of Sen's province managed to cut off his arm a little, and Hak, returning a little in his six senses, cut off his head.

It wasn’t nice. It never was. The desolate and terrified look of that warrior to have to face the Thunder Beast and die for his kingdom was not at all pleasant. At least Hak detested it, but he returned the attack without underestimating him, even though that ended his life.

Not only was he stunned, but his vision was beginning to blur. The dust, the sweat, and the blood of others and his own began to be his enemies as well as the soldiers of Sen's province. To make matters worse, his limbs began to give way. The Thunder Beast was a true beast and he had make it more than clear on that same battlefield, but behind those cold eyes that were thirsty for blood, was Hak’s spirit.

The Thunder Beast was a human being, after all. Hak had possibly killed more than two hundred enemy soldiers alone without the help of anyone, leading a whole troop himself for the first time in his life on a battlefield, and giving orders to Tae-Jun as if he had the power Soo-Won had with military tactics that Soo-Won himself taught him, but everything seemed a very distant memory.

Hak was no longer sure of anything anymore.

"Hak!"

The sky opened. A pair of arms encircled his belly and a small chest as fragile as a flower stuck to his stiff back. The sobs of the person behind him were a very strong squeeze around his heart and the hands that made a fist on his abdomen were as warm as fire.

Hak abruptly turned on himself.

"Hak, Oh Hak I was so scared!"

The war that was raging around him was lost on the horizon. Everything on his side were dead bodies without a soul, and his only company that still breathed and had a glow of life in her eyes was who had her arms around Hak tightly. Her hair was as red as the sunset burning in Hak's dilated pupils while Hak was still processing what his eyes saw. The tears kept falling down the porcelain face and Hak, still hypnotized by the image, extended his hands to take that face in his hands and wipe away the tears until they stopped a little.

Her skin was a little dirty and there were traces of what looked like bruises on her cheeks and neck. Hak still didn’t fully process that she was there, but the pressure around his back reminded him that she was still alive and that she was _finally_ in his arms again.

 _Yona was there_. The princess was in his arms. The love of his life was crying on his hands. His whole world was back and Hak still could not process it.

"I was so terrified, Hak!" The princess said with many emotions in her voice. "I was terrified of losing you, Hak!"

The Thunder Beast circled his princess's shoulders and imprisoned her against his chest in the strongest, most emotionally charged hug he had ever given to anyone before.

" _Princess_ …"

"Jae-ah managed to make a deal that brought us to the battlefield, but-but Yoon, he and Zeno are still prisoners and-!"

"Hush. It’s okay. I'm here. You're here." Hak said softly against Yona's ear. The weakness in his voice was a reminder of reality. "I was so worried about you, princess. Please, never do this to me again."

"I'm so sorry, Hak." Yona said against his chest. Her small hands suddenly caught on Hak's bloodstained clothes as if her life depended on it. In part, maybe that's how it was. "Thinking of you allowed me to keep going, Hak."

The Thunder Beast raised his head that had been perched on the princess' hair until now, and looked at the sky melancholically. The air was still impregnated with the smell of blood and death, but in the sunset he could still perceive the sun's rays that indicated hope was not lost.

"Thinking of you also allowed me to keep going, Yona."

The princess reacted to being called by her name by Hak. When she broke away to look into his eyes, Hak could not help but bring back both of his hands to Yona’s face. A small smile adorned the lips of the wild Thunder Beast and he could not be compared with the boy who had been murdering any man who had approached him. Life had returned to his eyes little by little, and his fingers gently caressed the princess's lips.

Yona again sobbed. Her cheeks were stained with tears that were no longer sad, and Hak couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her.

Yona's lips were warm and soft and real and Hak was intoxicated by her existence. His hands lifted more the face of his beloved, and the princess on the other hand embraced Hak fusing her body against him in a desperate act, Hak following her, both reflecting how much they had missed each other.

When the princess kissed Hak for the first time, Hak felt his soul leave his body. In those moments, however, in the middle of the battlefield with Yona in his arms and his lips melted with much love against those of the princess, Hak could feel his soul return to his body. Both opened their mouths against each other and the flavor of their lips was beginning to be a taste that felt almost familiar. Hak breathed on the princess's face and the Princess's own agitated breathing was a reminder that she was still alive, just like he was.

Yona again melted her lips hard against Hak's, bringing her hands to the beast's hair to intensify the kiss. Hak returned the favor with the same intensity, clutching his arms around the princess's waist and lifting her up a bit from the ground to kiss her fervently while in the process he made them both turn around.

The turns, the princess in his protective arms, caused Yona to break the kiss with her tears and a happy laugh. The sunset illuminated her as if she were a divine being, and her beautiful hair was powerful and blinding.

Hak loved her so much.

An evil laugh and the noise of horses moving a vehicle, dragged him from heaven straight to hell.

"Yo! You Hak?"

Yona wasn’t in his arms, she had never been, and lifeless bodies kept falling around because the soldiers had never stopped attacking him. He was still stunned and his vision was blurry, but his weapon was still very firm between his fingers cutting off anything that came near him.

Hak at that point, just hoped not to die without first seeing Yona for one last time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I've finished the manga recently and chap 170 was painful, so of course I wrote this to cope


End file.
